Forever in the moonlight
by Tommy's Pink Crane Ranger
Summary: Kenzie is a girl who is a newborn changed by tanya. she leaves her human family after she is changed to find the cullens but doesnt expect to fall in love with a former volturi guard that has come to live with the cullens. Will Demetri ever find true love
1. Chapter 1 My Transformation

chapter one my transformation.

"Kenzie" i heard someone call. Oh my gosh it was enoch. I was just about to get into the car to take my best friend home. When he called my name.

Wow this is a first, I thought." Hey do you wanna go to the movies with me friday?"" Uhh sure I stuttered. Why

was it that when i got around guys I became nervous. "Okay see you then"he said then left.

"Kenzie oh my gosh you have to call me later and we'll talk all about this." Audrey said. babbing about stuff as I got into the car.

"Okay" I said sullenly.

"Kenzie are you okay" she asked as I dropped her off.

I said im just tired."Okay see ya at school" little did I know that my life was about to change on the way home.

I felt as if someone was watching me lurking in the shadows to stay hidden. of course i had to be right.

There was a woman with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes posied to attack.

when she did she bit me.

The venom started searing through my body after many long hours of suffering.

When i woke up i was alone. Mckenzie What the crap is going on i thought to myself. Then I saw my reflection in the mirror

oh my gosh i have RED EYES. That was one of the indications that something was wrong but also there was a really bad burn in my throat.

I went outside into the the wood and i didnt even realise what i was doing until i had drained the blood from and deer, also my throat wasn't on fire any more.

i vaguley remember someone telling me about a family in new hampshire called the cullens. they were vegtirian vampires. ha that's weird but anyway... i knew my human family had to be worried about me due to their thoughts... oh man i read minds now that is just weird. i need to see them before i find the cullens.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters. except kenzie, her family and again for reading my story

alicenicole101

Chapter two Confrontations

I sat there listening intently to my family's thoughts.

"Where is she?" and "What happened to her?" was all I heard from them.

I finally take a deep breath as I walk up the front porch knowing I will be struggling.

Knock Knock Knock is the sound that echoes back to me. Its even louder to my vampire hearing. If my heart were still beating it would be beating out of my chest now.

"Someone get the door" I hear mother say. My eldest sister, Samantha, answered the door. "Umm excuse me do I know you?", she asked.

"Sister, don't you recongize me?"I say in a monotone voice.

"McKenzie, its you your alive."

"Yes, but I can't live here any more.I am leaving Tenneessee and going to New Hampshire to find the Cullens."

"Who are they?"

" A family someone told me about before i was changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

" I mean that I ain't like you any more. They are like me and I know the Cullens will accept me as I see you can't accept what I've become."

"May I come in for a moment?"

"Of course."

"McKenzie, Is that you?" My family asks as I walk in the room.

"Yes, I need to gather some of my things before I leave?"

"Where are you going?"

"Up North."

"How will you get there?" Ugghh too many questions.

"Running" I say walking out of the room so they will stop bombarding me with questions.

I reach my old room. This room holds so many of my thoughts, feelings, and memories.I sit there for a moment and realise I need to move on and get a fresh starts.

I know that will happen when I reach the Cullens. This town holds too many unbearable thoughts and memories. As I finish packing, I know there is someone I need to see before I leave.

I run out the door without a good bye and head straight to my grandparents grave. I reach in under ten minutes. When I reach the head stone, I start crying my tearless sobs.

"Hi Granny and Grandpa."

" I miss you Granny, everythings changed."

"After you died, everything fell were the glue that held our family feels like your protecting me whereever I go. I know you and Jesus are watching over."

"So many things have happened. I am a vampire now. I'm leaving Tennessee to go up north and find a family up there.I know your gone for a reason, but everything has been hard since you died. I can read minds now weird because I can read peoples thoughts and project mine into their minds. I miss you but you will always hold a spot in my lifeless heart. Rest in peace my dear, precious grandmother. Good bye. I love you."

With that I walk to the forest at a human pace. Then hit the forest at a dead sprint vampire speed and leave to find the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3 Running

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters expect kenzie and her family. i give stephenie meyer full credit.

I hope everyone's enjoyed reading my story.

thanks again

-alicenicole

Chapter 3 Running

I think back on my human memories as I I have a flashback to when I was human.

As I walk up to her casket I cry and one can bring me out of this misery.I barely get out a goodbye,but I know it is a tempoary goodbye. I'm still gonna have a long road ahead of me.

After that memory I realise that I need to stop dwelling on the past and move on.

It made me run faster and faster until I reached New Hampshire.I smell this god-awful wet dog smell. Then realise the smell is shape-shifter scent.

Who is that one one asks in my mind.

"My name is McKenzie. I come to see if I can live with the Cullens. Let me show my memories from the past few days."

Then I project all my thoughts into their minds.

So you can project your memories and thoughts into others minds. Yes, I also read minds.

I know little of the Volturi and have no love for their way of life.

Can you take me to the Cullens, please?

Yes, a russet wolf wife is the daugther of Edward and Bella Cullen.

Thank You , I say as we head towards the cullen home.

Sorry this chapter is so short. i promise to make the next one longer.

-alicenicole


	4. Chapter 4 The Cullens

Diclaimer i own nothing. except kenzie her family and audrey.

I just want to thank you all again for reading. Please review my story.

-alicenicole

Chapter 4: The Cullens

The wolf named Jacob took me to the Cullens home. After he phased we went inside.

"Umm, Jacob are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. Edward told everyone."

Oh joy I thought to myself.

We walk inside and Jake walks to his wife's side.

"Welcome, My name is Carlisle Cullen." What is your name"

"My name is McKenzie would be easier to show you what has happened to me since I've been changed. Bella could you please put your sheild down"

After Bella puts down her sheild.

"Oh my," Esme breathes," you poor thing."

"Yes everything I have showed you is true. I would never lie its not of my nature to."

Hmm. I want to let her stay but I must consult with my family

"Mckenzie, let me consult with my family about you staying with us."

I leave the room so they can decide if I can stay or not.

"Do you want her to stay?" Carlisle asks his family.

Yes was what they all said.

I walk in and Carlisle asks,"McKenzie, my family has agreed to let you stay with us and become part of our family what do you think?"

"I would love to live here with you all."

"One other thing is I can read minds I know everyone's story."

"Okay."

So it's offical I am a Cullen.

next chapter should be up soon.

-alicenicole


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i only own kenzie and her family. i give stephenie meyer credit for the the others.

thanks again for reading

-aliceniole101

Well I have been with the Cullens for several weeks now. A few days ago I asked Carlisle if I could send my human family letter to let them know I am okay. I am proud to call Carlisle my father. Demetri's a different story. He gets Bella to block his thoughts around me after I came to live with them. I feel this pull to him, but it's probably nothing.

I sit down at my desk in my study Esme set up for me, and start a letter to my mother and father.

Dear mom and dad,

I guess your wondering where I am now. Well I am finally with the Cullens. I am sending this to you to let you know I am okay. I miss you guys a lot, but it is better I here with the Cullens. They have accepted me into their family. I miss just hanging out with the family and just spending time with you all, but I had to leave. You must understand i had to leave to protect you from what I am. I know you probably don't understand why i left, but someday you might. As of now my family is with the Cullens. I know you will never fathom the reason why I left and why I can't come home.

Always your beloved daughter, sister and friend,

Kenzie

It is true I miss them, but right now they are in God's hands.


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

Well I have had a lot of time on my hands lately and here is the next chapter.

Thanks

alicenicole101

Chapter 6 Letters.

Kenzie's mom.

It has been three weeks since that fateful day my youngest daughter left. Gosh, she looked so different than what she looked like.

(flashback)

_ Where is she? Why would she just leave like that? There is a knock at the front door and Samantha gets up to get it. Low and behold, there is Kenzie, but I don't know if it is her. "Sister, do you not recognize me.", she asks in a voice that can only sound like music to my ears. "Kenzie, your alive.", Samantha breathes. "Yes, but I can't stay here. I am going to get a few of my things and leave," Kenzie says in a rough, harsh voice that isn't her voice."Why?" I ask quizzically."Mother, I am not like you any more and I can't stay here. I am heading up North to find the Cullens and hopefully they will take me in. _

(end of flashback)

Getting out of the car, I go check the mail. Wait, there is a letter from Kenzie. I open it and read it.

Dear mom and dad,

I guess your wondering where I am now. Well I am finally with the Cullens. I am sending this to you to let you know I am okay. I miss you guys a lot, but it is better I'm here with the Cullens. They have accepted me into their family. I miss just hanging out with the family and just spending time with you all, but I had to leave. You must understand I had to leave to protect you from what I am. I know you probably don't understand why I left, but someday you might. As of now my family is with the Cullens. I know you will never fathom the reason why I left and why I can't come home.

Always your beloved daughter, sister, and friend,

Kenzie

So they did accept her into their family and she can never come home. I start calling everyone.

Samantha's POV

Mom called and said she received a letter from Kenzie explaining some things she didn't. We are going over to see it. Wonder what it says.

Kristin's pov

My little sister just up and left. I miss her soooo called and said there is a letter from Kenzie explaining things.

Enoch's pov

Kenzie, my sweet Kenzie, has left us. She is somewhere up North at the time. I have thought about going and looking for her. She said that there is a family like her and she was going to meet them. Kenzie is the love of my life. I don't know if she thinks I am hers or not. Mrs. Lisa called and said that she received a letter from Kenzie explaining things. I am heading over to read it with everyone else.

Audrey's POV

Kenzie. She was my best friend, my twin, my partner in crime. She just up and left us without a clue to where she was going. Mrs. Lisa called and said that she received a letter from Kenzie explaining things.

Jerry (Kenzie's dad) POV

I got a call from Lisa saying that we got a letter from Kenzie explaining things. She said everyone was coming over to see what it says.

Lisa's Pov

Everyone's here now I will read the letter.

Dear mom and dad,

I guess your wondering where I am now. Well I am finally with the Cullens. I am sending this to you to let you know I am okay. I miss you guys a lot, but it is better I here with the Cullens. They have accepted me into their family. I miss just hanging out with the family and just spending time with you all, but I had to leave. You must understand i had to leave to protect you from what I am. I know you probably don't understand why i left, but someday you might. As of now my family is with the Cullens. I know you will never fathom the reason why I left and why I can't come home.

Always your beloved daughter, sister, and friend,

Kenzie

Well that explains a lot.


	7. Chapter 7 Is it love?

Okay I know it has been a while since I have updated. Sorry but I had some family things going on so without further to do. Chapter 7. I do not own any of the characters except Kenzie and her family.

Alicenicole

Chapter 7 Is it love? Demetri's POV

Wow, I had never seen a more beautiful vampire than Kenzie is. Kenzie had come home to the house with Jake. Kenzie explained everything that has happened to her and about her gift.

"My name is McKenzie Nicole York. I was born in a town forty miles west of Nashville. I grew up with my parents and two older sisters. They eventually married and I was the only one left at home kid wise. I was going home from church and someone attacked me they left me a note telling me about what I had become and seemed upset for turning me. I went back to see my family and they couldn't understand why I had to leave. I went to visit my grandparents' grave and then left for up here to find your family."

My family decided to have a meeting about her joining us.

"When I first met her she seemed nice and wants to preserve human life and anyone who does that who is a vampire are on my good side." Said Jake.

"Alice, what have you seen as an outcome of our conversation?" Asked Carlisle.

"She will stay with us." Squealed my annoying pixie of a sister.

"Demetri, don't be so mean about your sister. She is just energetic and hyper."

"What just happened?"

"That would be me, Demetri." Kenzie said in my head.

"Whoa can you like stay out of my head please." I ask

"If that is what you want"

Then I think can I fall in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8 Distractions and Answers

Well I had some free time so here is Chapter 8. I do not own any of the characters except Kenzie and her family. Without further to do here is chapter 8.

Alicenicole

Chapter eight Distractions and answers.

I was sitting in my study reading and I hear a knock on my door.

"Kenzie, Its Esme a letter came for you today."

"oh thanks, Esme."

I look at the envelope and see it is from my human family.

_Dear Kenzie, _

_Your right we don't understand why you left. We donot fathom the reason like you said. _

_We understand you will not be home anytime soon. May god bless you._

_We love you always, _

_Your family_

I finish reading the letter and there is another knock at my door.

It's Demetri.

He seemed indifferent.

"uhh Kenzie would you like to go hunting with me."

"sure"

We ran into the forest and caught the scent of some elk.

We finished hunting and it started to rain.

Demetri turns around so fast I barely have time to register the fact before he leans into kiss me.

His lips are soft and warm.

" I have wanted to do that since we first met."

"I know this may be to soon to say this, but I love you."

"I love you too, Demetri."

With that we stand there in the rain and continue to kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Kenzie

Hey guys sorry for the wait without further to do chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except kenzie and her family.

Tommy's Pink Crane Ranger(Kenzie)

Chapter 9 Years later.

Enoch's POV

Geez! Its been three years since I last saw her or last heard from her. Here I am in Etna, New Hampshire looking for the Cullens Kenzie supposedly went to find. So here I sit in the cold weather with car off working up the nerve to go knock on the door. This place isn't just a house it is a flipping mansion.

OKAY HERE I GO giving myself a pep talk. My feet squish the damp grass. Walking up to the door I knock three times, then a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties opened the door. " Hello, my name is Enoch and I'm looking for a woman by the name of McKenzie Graybill." " Oh, come in hold on just a second and I'll find her."

" Mom, Kenzie and Demetri are up in the library." A short pixie girl with golden eyes said.

Hmm I wonder who this Demetri is.

The woman who opened the door walks back down the grand stair case with Kenzie and another man. I guess this is the mysterious Demetri.

" Hey, babe why don't you go hang out the Em and Edward while I talk with my visitor," Kenzie said in a voice that was not hers it sounded like music no one man could make.

"Okay. I love you."Demetri said with a hint of a Spainish accent.

" Is there anywhere we can talk privately?", I ask.

"Yes. Follow me."

She leads me up the stair case to an office.

I look around there are pictures of her and other members of the family around the office, but the back wall is sheer glass.

" What is it you want, Enoch?"

" I came looking for you so I could take you back home."

" That place isn't my home anymore. This place is."

That is when I see it. An engagement ring and a wedding band.

" Your married."

" Yes, just recently married to Demetri."

"I'm sorry I have wasted your time"

"Enoch, you must understand. I am dangerous to people like you and the rest."

"How did you leave so fast?"

"I won't give you the answers you want." She got up and left the room. I see pictures of her and the man who stole her from me. I will not leave without answers.

We walk down the stairs into the living room and there are around ten people in the living room.

"Enoch, there are reasons why I left that place. It trapped me, I was a bird in a gilded cage. I felt so alone, and felt unloved after my grandmother died. You know that I have my reasons, so please don't ask me why, because I won't give you answers."

There is another knock at the door.

Audrey's POV

Its been so many years since I've seen my best friend. She disappeared when we were in high school. Kenzie said she was coming to New Hampshire to find the Cullens. So I decided that I would go to college up here and so did Enoch, I wish he would get over her because I am in love with him. So here I stand on the porch waiting for someone to get the door.

I know Enoch said he was coming here today so I decided to follow like I always do. A woman who looks no older than me answers the door. I walk in and see Enoch and a bunch of other people who all have pale skin and golden eyes.

Then one speaks, " Hello, Audrey." She looks exactly like Kenzie. " Yes, its me. I suggest you and Enoch leave. You have no more business in my life anymore so please leave." A blonde haired man with his arm around the woman who opened the door said, " You both are upsetting my daughter so please leave." I grab Enoch's arm and run out the door with him hot on my heels.

We get to the car and get back to the college. I tell him finally.

" Enoch, Im in love with you."

" Audrey, I love you too. I have been since Kenzie left, but I wanted to find her but she is happy now ."

He leans in and kisses me. We finally have our happy ending

That is the end of chapter 9. Wonder what will happen next chapter.

Until then

Tommy's Pink Crane Ranger


End file.
